


Walking Back To Happiness

by flickawhip



Series: Beating The Black Dog - Fics In A Time Of Fear [2]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Erica joins Megan with Boris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Back To Happiness

“Boris… BORIS….”

Megan had yelped with shock even as she slammed headlong into Erica Campbell, just about keeping a grip on Boris’ lead. 

“Sorry… he’s… chasing rabbits again.”

She is just about able to hide her smile, slightly bemused by the way Boris is still tugging even as she keeps her grip tight on Boris’ lead. Silence falls for a moment, Boris still whining and tugging on the lead, before Megan smiled. 

“See you around…. Hopefully.”

She is only a couple of steps away when Erica calls after her. 

“Why are you walking Boris?”

“Ms. Scotlock is busy… I offered to walk him.”

Erica can’t help but smile slightly, the girl’s happiness slightly infectious. 

“Alright, well… would you mind some company?”

“I thought…”

“He can cope without me…”

“Sure.”

Megan smiles and shrugs slightly. 

“Don’t see why not.”


End file.
